Goodbye
by LN8866
Summary: What we didn't see at the end of the S6 finale


A/N-This isn't a fight over who I am siding with-please just keep that in mind. It might be out of character, but I felt like it was needed. This, I think, will be the only finale piece I write. Love you all & I am truly sorry if I upset you by defending Michael like this. I know Jesse got shortchanged in this, but I just couldn't write him for some reason.

* * *

Michael sat in a small interrogation room. The walls were dark gray and there was just enough light so files could be read. Agent Dugan sat down in front of Michael and pushed a paper in front of him.

"Michael, we appreciate all that you have done for us and the government will be eternally grateful to you and your team. However, you did leave a trail of bloody bodies and break a lot of laws to get to where you are right now. We can't ignore that ugliness." Agent Dugan explained.

Michael leaned back in his metal chair. He had been in the same room everyday since they turned themselves over to the authorities for at least ten hours being questioned. Each time he was sure he gave the same stories and the same answers as he gave before to his inquisitor. "Let's just cut to the chase. Why am I in here again? I told you everything I know and everything I did." Michael said, his voice showing his exhaustion and frustration.

Agent Dugan pointed to the paper in front of Michael. "I've been given permission to do whatever I see fit with this case. What I have come up with is a deal that I think we both can live with."

Michael interrupted and raised his voice. "All I want is for the others to go free and suffer no consequences because they were associated with me. I don't care what you do to me, just let them go free and get their lives back."

"Settle down Michael. Look at the paper in front of you. Read it and let me know what you think. I am willing to work with you on this so justice is served but also you get recognition for pain, suffering and the work you did while you were burned." Dugan said as Michael read the paper.

Immediately tears came to his eyes. He shook his head back and forth and said with a hoarse voice "Absolutely not. No way in hell on the first one."

Dugan rubbed his forehead. "Come on! You can't be surprised about the first one. Fiona is not a citizen of the US. She has to go back home. We can work it out that she doesn't see jail time for any crimes she committed over there but there is no way she can stay in the US."

"Fiona stays in the United States. She has enemies that will kill her for running around with an American CIA operative. No. She can't go back." Michael said in a stilted voice.

Dugan folded his arms across his chest. "Read on and tell me what you think of the other clauses. We'll see what we can change."

Michael continued reading. "Michael Westen agrees to serve two years in prison, after which he will be allowed to return to work for the CIA as they see fit. Employment will terminate once it has been decided upon that Michael Westen has served his complete sentence."

Michael read aloud the next one. "Once released from prison, all contact will cease between Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne. All contact will cease between Michael Westen and Sam Axe. All contact will cease between Michael Westen and Jesse Porter."

"We feel the less contact you have with the team, the better off everyone will be. The agency feels that if any of you are together, it could be a catalyst for future calamities like this one."

Michael didn't say a single word. He kept looking at the document in front of him and and shaking. He continued reading. "Contact between Michael and Madeline Westen will not be restricted in any fashion. Michael may visit Madeline at her home as long as Sam Axe, Jesse Porter or Fiona Glenanne are not in the premises or on the premises." Looking up from the paper, Michael let out a sarcastic laugh. "Thanks for letting me see my mother anytime I want but cutting me off from the rest of my family."

Leaning against the wall across from Michael, Dugan added "There is a provision that I will have added which will state if you follow all of these rules we set forth and you work for the CIA until we let you leave, we will provide lifelong protection for yourself, Glenanne, Axe, Porter and your mother. They won't even know they are being protected. You've made enemies but its fair that after everything you've been through we protect everyone."

After thinking for a moment he asked "They will be completely protected and safe. They will be completely free and not face charges because they were helping me, right?"

"Right. So, we can change that first one so Fiona doesn't get shipped off to Ireland. What about the rest of it? Can you live with the rest of it?"

"I want Fiona to become an American Citizen. The rest of it, the lack of contact but constant protection is something I can live with. I have to ask you for one more thing." Michael said, staring at Dugan.

Dugan was afraid. "What are you going to ask me? I can't shorten your sentence. The lack of contact I can try to adjust so you can see them on holidays but the agency really wanted me to keep you from everyone."

"I want to see everyone one last time, but I want it to seem like I went back to the CIA because its what I wanted and not part of a punishment. I want a suit and I want to talk to Fiona. I want to make it seem like I am in a position of authority."

Dugan sat down. His tone was soft and kind. "Michael, if I let you do that and make them think you took the job, you might be hated by them. Fiona has shown her dislike of the CIA and your work with them. She is going to hate you. They all might hate you. Can you live with that?"

"At least they will be alive and safe. It'll make it easier on everyone to not talk to me if they all hate me." Michael said sadly.

Nodding, Dugan said "Ok. We can do what you want. You are being more than cooperative with me. I'll draw up the agreement and we'll go over it again tomorrow."

The next day, Michael was given a suit and his agreement to sign. He signed the document, got dressed and went out the door with his guard. He talked to few agents that were outside with him. Seeing Fiona walk out the door and holding her in his arms for the last time broke his heart. He was losing the one thing that had meant anything to him. He kept his emotions hidden as best he could. He didn't expect her reaction to be so horrific. He just wanted to make her understand but she wanted nothing to do with him.

Michael explained to Jesse that he wouldn't be around for awhile, wished him well and asked him to watch over his mom. The men exchanged hugs and Jesse walked back to where the others were standing.

Sam was next. "What the hell did you do Mikey?"

"Sam, I made a deal. You'll be told the terms once I'm gone. Just promise you'll take care of Mom and Fi for me while I'm away. I already have a mission, so I can't stay long."

Sam didn't know what to say. Michael continued talking. "You've been my best friend and my brother. I'm sorry that I took you down such a dark road, but the deal I made..." Michael had to stop speaking when felt his voice catch in his throat.

Pulling Michael into a hug, Sam whispered into his ear "You don't have to explain to me brother. I know what happens in these situations. I'll take care of them for as long as I can. Maybe we'll meet up again someday. It's been on hell of a journey."

Breaking the hug, Sam wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands, hoping no more tears would form. The men stood close and Sam talked in a low tone so no one but Michael could hear. "I'll send your mom over. When Fi calms down, I'll sit her down and make sure she understands. I'm going to try and fix this but if I can't I just want you to know I'm proud of you Michael."

Sam walked off and nudged Maddie towards Michael. "What the hell is going on Michael? This is insanity."

"I know Mom. I don't have much time. I made a deal to keep everyone safe. I have to go away on a mission, but I'll keep in touch this time. I'll write and call you when I can. When I get back, I might need to stay with you." Michael said, trying to swallow a lump in his throat.

"That's not a problem sweetie. I don't get what's going on though. Why is Fiona crying? Sam looks like he's crying too." Maddie said.

Michael wiped his eyes. "Have Sam explain what's going on. He knows what I did and why I did it."

Leaning in, Michael gave Maddie a hug. He whispered in her ear "I love you Mom. Tell Fi that I love her and wished things could turn out the way she wanted. I wanted it too."

Maddie stood there as the agent separated Michael and Maddie and told him it was time to go. Michael nodded, smoothed out his suit and smiled at everyone. Once inside the car, he dug his fingernails into his leg so he wouldn't cry. In a few short days he had lost his entire world. He knew in time he would feel differently because all of his loved ones were safe but for now it hurt like hell.


End file.
